


The Booth In the Corner

by lancemcfuck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Klance au, M/M, Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Modern AU, Modern Klance AU, Pie Shop AU, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), fluff definitely, i honestly dont know what im doing i just hope its good, it does end happily dw, keith is a waiter in a pie shop, kinda of a waitress au, lance is probably gonna be a nervous wreck but still flirt a TON, lance shows up one day and keeps coming day after day, multi chapter fic, probably no angst but idk yet, slow burn probably, uwu i lied there Will be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancemcfuck/pseuds/lancemcfuck
Summary: Keith sneaks Lance pies that he's made up. Savory pies, sweet pies, creamy pies, fruity pies, any pie that Keith can come up with. Ever since they had accidentally met mere weeks before when Lance had come into the pie shop off of the highway, Keith working as a waiter with Pidge and Hunk and Shiro managing them all.If you're a Waitress fan, here's kinda the characters:Jenna: KeithDr. Pomatter: LanceDawn: PidgeBecky: AlluraCal: HunkAnd then Matt and Shiro and there too even though they aren't listed. And the only relationships that correspond with Waitress are Keith and Lance :)





	1. Opening Up

**Author's Note:**

> AA I saw Waitress a few days ago !!! I haven't written anything in weeks and it just kinda ,, boom made me wanna write again. im writing a comic with my friend so thats a thing but i havent written any fanfic and thats made me really sad actually?? i missed writing !! school has been CRAZY and now im sick and bleh. its crazy.  
> anywho im a huge broadway nerd if you havent been able to tell from my fanfic titles and seeing waitress the other day was surreal. i was able to stagedoor and met everyone but a few ensemble members and Joe :( but i met Lenne AND Jeremy AAAAA alkfjlkjdl sorry im just talking about my whole life story here okay thats cool  
> anyways i hope you enjoy this fic !!

The rain was never something Keith liked. It was wet and made his hair poof out in unflattering ways. And on this particular day, as he ran out the door to his car, the rain pounding on his back and head, hair sticking to his face, he definitely disliked it. He hugged his papers close to his body as to shield them as he finally made it to his car. Most days he rode his motorcycle but it was raining heavily. And customers didn't appreciate it when he smelled like a wet dog. 

The car door slammed shut behind him as he got in, a soft sigh escaping his lips. He was tired and wet and not ready for another day at work. Who was he kidding, he loved working at Vrepit Sal's Diner. It was a quaint little shop with scents of pies, bacon, eggs, and other delicious aromas wafting out. It felt like home to Keith, no matter how much work he put into it and how many times he did wish he could stay home and rest on the couch, watching TV. It was still his second home. 

Keith pulled into the parking lot, the rain still pouring down as Keith groaned. He just wanted a break. Any sort of break. He gathered his papers, his apron, keys, and any other belongings, shielded them once again, and ran the way to the diner. He sprinted through the front do, the door crashing behind him. Pidge snickered from behind the counter. "It's raining, huh?" 

"No, shit," Keith had muttered. 

"Go get the rain towel from the kitchen," Shiro stated calmly. "Dry your hair. We all know how much customers love wet hair."

A chorus of groans rang out from the three of them. "Yeah, yeah, alright I'll be right out." Keith went to the back to find said towel, scouring the racks up and down for it. The rag sat on the top of the shelf. He reached up to grab it, feeling his hair start to fall in his face and shirt start to ride up behind him. Being short sucked when you worked in a restaurant. Keith rubbed his head with the towel, his hair getting dry at the cost of his dignity. He tossed the towel back onto the shelf and tied his apron around his waist before walking back out to the main eating area. Before he knew it, he had put his hair up, too, and opening time was soon. Opening time wasn't really a big deal, nothing ever happened, but it still made Keith anxious. The unknown of the day upon him. 

"I'm opening the doors!" Allura yelled from the entryway and...

The doors were open. And the day had begun. 

Nobody usually came in for a while except Matt, Shiro's best friend (and crush, but it seemed everyone knew that but Matt himself). Today, however, seemed to be unordinary. As Keith stood behind the counter putting up the pie of the day, "I Just Want This Week to End Pie" with the leftover ingredients from every sweet pie this week, he heard the door slam shut and someone breathing heavily. When he turned around, he watched as a darker skinned boy sat down in a booth, sopping wet and panting. It happened to be one of Keith's booths. Pidge snickered behind him as Hunk looked at him apologetically. Keith walked out to the booth with his notepad and pen in hand. "Hello, good morning, welcome to Vrepit Sal's Diner, what can I get for you today?" Keith watched as the boy looked up and then the boy's eyes widened. His mouth opened, then closed, then opened, then closed. "Um- uh- good morning- um" he squinted at Keith's nametag. "-Keith! Sorry, hello. Uh- could I have a slice of today's special?" 

Keith arched an eyebrow. It was eight in the morning and this guy wanted pie. "Yeah, uh, sure. With whipped cream?" The other boy only nodded. "Great. Anything else?" The boy in front of him looked perplexed. He cleared his throat then sat up a little straighter. "How about your number?" he asked with a wink and finger guns. Keith stared at him blankly. "One slice of today's special and some common human decency coming up," he muttered before walking away. 

When he got back to the kitchen, he looked back out to see the boy red faced and completely embarrassed. It's not that Keith felt bad, but he knew the boy came from the right mind. And at least he was a guy, and not a girl like usual. But it wasn't like Keith was just going to hand out his number to every guy that walked in here just because he was around his age, cute, and a guy. Especially a plus that he was a guy. But Keith had just met the guy. So it wasn't going to be that easy. Keith got the slice of pie, sprayed some whipped cream on top, and walked it out to the boy in the both. "Here's the pie, sir-" 

"Lance," the boy- Lance- interrupted. "The name's Lance." Keith looked at him for a second. "...Lance. Anything else?" Lance shook his head. "I'll be back with the check when you're ready." Lance only nodded silently as Keith walked back to where he had been washing the counters. 

"Soooo..." Pidge purred, arching an eyebrow at Keith. "Who's the cute boy who asked for your number?" Keith didn't know how Pidge knew about the little incident, but he wouldn't have put it past her. "I dunno him but he said his name's Lance. He doesn't seem too bad he just needs some, I dunno, decency." Keith shrugged, continuing to do his jobs around the diner. It wasn't that he needed to do them, he had the whole day to do so. But he didn't want to ponder too much over the cute boy who sat in the booth in the corner. Because he knew if he did he'd venture too far into his thoughts to the point of no return. Then it would be an issue. 

And so there he was, scrubbing the counters, filling the ketchup and mustard bottles, and refilling the containers of spices. Even though he wouldn't have to do it for days, weeks even. Why was he even doing this? He didn't even know Lance. He'd never seen the guy before. It wasn't like he'd had previous history with him or anything that would've made him feel a little more comfortable with giving his number to him. And yet somewhere inside Keith's brain it felt like he did. But that was an issue for another day. So he continued filling the bottles, checking expiration dates, going out to new customers. He even thought of some new pie ideas. This is how he dealt with any issue presented to him. Work extra hard, take on some more shifts. Any issue, including this one, apparently. 

He didn't see Lance leave. All he knew was that when he walked by the booth in the corner, he was gone. Keith didn't feel sad, per se, dismayed more like. Or... yeah, dismayed, he settled on in his mind. 

The day went on the same. New customers, a few regulars, one drunken old guy named Earl Shiro forcefully removed who was not too happy but obliged anyways probably purely because of Shiro's size. Hunk was cooking something that smelled really good as Keith started packing up. He couldn't tell what it was but Keith heard his stomach let out a grumble. He didn't have much money lately and couldn't afford more than two meals a day at max, and today was no different with him blatantly skipping lunch. He winced before gathering his belongings, checking to see how much he had made in tips. Twenty three dollars. Not that bad. He could probably get a one dollar menu item from McDonald's with that and leave the rest for rent. Good plan, he thought to himself. He had good money management. Sure, he had impulsively bought a cat a few months ago but he needed it. Not want, need. It was so cute and it's fur was the most beautiful shade of red/orange Keith loved. So of course he had had to adopt her, then name her Red. 

And then spoil Red with toys, treats, and of course the necessities. But he loved her more than life itself and was more than happy that he had adopted her. He would probably die if anything were to happen to her. He adored her. If he was having a bad day, when he came back to his small, rundown apartment, he knew that he could count on her to be there for him, cuddled up in his arms, nestled into the crook of his neck. It was the most wholesome feeling in the world and he wouldn't trade it for the world. 

Yeah, Keith really loved his cat. 

Keith finally gathered all of his belongings that he needed, erased the chalkboard with the pie-of-the-day, and had even forgotten about the encounter from the beginning of the day. He exchanged a new recipe for some scraps of food from Hunk for Red and he even gave Keith some coffee. He was extremely grateful for his friend even if he didn't always show it. All of the employees were beyond nice and another family to Keith, even if Shiro was his actual adoptive brother. They were a second family to Keith. And Keith was more than grateful for them. 

He waved his goodbyes to his friends, watching as Matt and Shiro got into Matt's car. Keith chuckled to himself, noting to ask Shiro about how that was going later. He got into his own beaten up car and drove him, the rain still clattering down on the windshield.


	2. What Baking Can Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance comes back and Keith is more than surprised to find the familiar boy sitting in the booth in the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w o w sorry this is so late a lot of stuff has been going on in my personal life, for once not all bad !! life just got crazy. but i finally got a chance to finish this chapter aha

Sugar, butter, flour. 

Keith put said ingredients into a bowl, mixing and tossing as he started the dough for his new idea for a pie. Mixing, pouring, tasting, and trying. New ingredients, new items, new flavors. Every pie was different. And each pie made Keith feel at home. Like he was back in the kitchen with his mom, giggling and sneaking tastes of the sweet mixes his mom put together. Even though his mom was long gone. 

He slapped the dough down onto the counter at the though of his mother, rolling it out angrily. He didn't like thinking about her. Whenever he did it lead to just more anger and he hated feeling that way, especially in the comfort of the kitchen in the pie shop. Shoving the thoughts of his mom aside, he continued baking, starting to hum to some of his favorite songs. 

"Love like you," he sang softly under his breath as he topped off the filling and placed it in the oven. He knew the baking time by heart and set the timer above the stove to the time needed for this particular pie. He went under the normal time just in case there was a fluke and set it at thirty minutes. Keith leaned against the counter and blew a stray piece of hair out of his face. Even though he had pulled it back in a bun, his bangs had escaped back into the front of his face as he was baking. It was a normal occurrence for him. 

Now was the worst part. The waiting, the waiting, the waiting! He cleaned up his mess, usually, but then he just sat there. Bored out of his mind with no idea what to do in his free time. The short fifteen minutes of free time that somehow still felt like an eternity in his mind.

Keith was deep in his thoughts when he heard the alarm go off. Huh. Time did go bye when you're deep in your thoughts in the middle of an existential crisis. He quickly took the pie out, the smell of chocolate and berries filled the air immediately as the waves of scent went through the small kitchen. A smile found his face as he placed the pie on the counter to let it cool. This was when he was most relaxed. When he was baking. Sure, his apartment was nice but it was also lonely as hell. And sometimes he didn't have electricity or water since he didn't have enough money. But the diner was always warm, always comforting, and always smelled like home. If he could he'd probably live here, take Red here, buy her a cage. He'd sure as hell save a lot of money. Not to mention he'd absolutely love it. 

He heard the jingle of the door open and perked up, looking over the door to see who came in. It was just Shiro and Matt, luckily. They looked... extremely happy. Keith set down his stuff before walking out, "Hey guy-" he stopped short as he noticed his brother and friend in front of him, hand in hand, now making out. As in, kissing. In the middle of the diner. Matt scrambled backwards, sending a napkin holder flying, as Shiro went the other direction at the same time. "Keith! Hi! Hey- uh- um- hello..." An awkward pause followed. Keith stared at the two in front of him with wide eyes. 

"So... it finally happened?" Now it was their turn to be surprised. "Wh-what?" Shiro spluttered. "Everyone has been watching you two dance around each other for ages. We've just been waiting for you two to finally get together." 

"We..."

"Allura, Pidge, Hunk..."

Matt and Shiro's faces were a bright shade of pink. "Wh-what?" Shiro stuttered again. Keith only shrugged and chuckled, enjoying their reactions. "The pie of the day is cooling in the kitchen. Hunk's probably on the way, same with Pidge. If you two are done kissing then, I dunno, open up?" Keith turned around with a smirk, not used to talking to his brother like that. And by Shiro's reaction, it only added to his flustered-ness. Keith washed his hands and tied his hair back again. The door clanged open as Hunk walked into the shop with Pidge at his heels. They both walked into the kitchen and for once Keith followed them. Normally, Keith would stay in the main dining room but today was a special occasion. Today, Matt and Shiro kissed. 

Keith leaned onto the counter with a smirk. "So... guess what I saw today." Pidge and Hunk blinked back up at him. "Shiro and Matt. Kissing." A brief moment passed before Hunk practically coughed up a lung. "Finally!" Pidge exclaimed. 

"Do you have any idea how long we've been waiting for this?"

"Yes, I'm Shiro's brother."

"AND I'M MATT'S SISTER!"

"Oh my god FINALLY some romance in the work place! I knew it was coming, but I didn't think it'd be this soon..."

Shiro walked in right then, looking sheepish. Pidge and Hunk immediately shut up. "So... Uh... I have news..."

Everyone stared at him. 

"Matt and I are dating!" 

A few cheers erupted throughout the kitchen. Shiro looked flustered. And happy. He looked very happy. "I know, I know... just know it won't change anything..."

"Yeah, yeah, spill!" 

"Pidge, not now, later, we have to open the shop, come on." Pidge frowned, but she still was excited for Shiro and Matt so her frown left her face pretty soon. "Okay now that that's out of the way, Keith, go and open up. There's already someone outside waiting." Everyone looked confused at that. Waiting? To get into the diner? Who the hell would be doing that? "Oh... uh okay." Keith made sure his apron was on securely and went out to the main dining room where the door was. He got his keys from the front pocket and unlocked the door. Once he looked up, he saw a familiar figure standing there. 

Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys are enjoying this fic !!!!!


	3. McClain Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is back at the shop and Keith is a mess.

Keith did a double take. Lance was standing there, waiting for them to open the store. It was six in the morning and Lance had obviously been waiting for a while, without any of them knowing. He was quiet, Keith could tell, but still extroverted. Keith could feel Pidge's eyes as he opened the door for Lance, whose head whipped up as he heard the lock click open and Keith open the door. A beaming smile immediately found its place on Lance's face as he realized who had opened the door and Keith fought the urge to roll his eyes, even though a faint blush made its way across his cheeks. 

"Good morning!" Lance chirped brightly and scurried inside. "How're you today? It's a pretty nice morning!" Keith was too tired for this bullshit. How was Lance so hyper? It was uncanny. "Uh- fine?" He held the door open to Lance who bowed as he went inside. Keith walked slowly in after him and led Lance to the booth in the corner. Lance sat down happily, face bright. "I'll have a slice of the pie of the day, please." Keith raised an eyebrow. "Uh... okay, sir, I'll have that right out." 

"I'd prefer if you talked to me by my given name, Lance." 

Keith had heard that line somewhere. A play from high school, he remembered. He had been lights. Peter Shaw used that to Henrietta Leavitt. Huh. 

"Okay, Lance, I'll have that right out." Keith went back to the kitchen and placed the slip on the order taker. "One slice of pie of the day!" he called into the kitchen. "Right out," Hunk yelled back. 

The counters needed cleaning, the condiments needed filling, and in just a few minutes there were already two more people inside the small diner. The smells of hashbrowns, eggs, and pancakes wafted from the kitchen in just a few minutes. Hunk was a true god. Keith brought out Lance's pie first, however, with a cup of coffee that came with it since it was a "you mocha me crazy" which was Shiro's pun, but he kept it anyways. Lance's face brightened once again at the sight of the pie. The pie, Keith told himself. Not Keith himself. 

"Thank you, Keith!" Lance looked actually fairly excited for the pie. Keith walked away fairly quickly, feeling his heart thumping in his chest and three pairs of eyes staring at him. He rolled his eyes nonchalantly as he passed, trying to hide the small smile that played on his face. 

Lance soon left after that, leaving the booth in the corner empty once again. 

\--

Days went by like that pretty regularly. Keith found himself growing used to Lance's presence, and the few days Lance didn't greet him as he opened up made Keith feel somewhat deflated almost. 

Keith woke up sick one morning and called Shiro telling him he couldn't make it to work. The line went silent as he said this, then Keith heard some whispering. "Okay Keith, feel better. I'll send someone by with some soup and medicine, alright?" 

"Sounds good, Shiro. Thanks." 

"No problem, Keith, get better." He heard Pidge yell "GET WELL SOON ASSHOLE!" and the line clicked dead. 

Keith groaned into his pillow, his head full of cotton and nose stuffy. Being sick was the absolute worse. It had been months since he had first seen Lance and he realized soon that he wouldn't be there to open the door for Lance. Which brought him some dismay, he found. God, why was this stupid boy always on his mind? He was just like every other weirdo who flirted with him. But he was nice, and cute, and a guy. It wasn't hard to tell Keith was gay, considering he wore flannel most days. 

He lazily turned the TV on, Shameless flickering on the screen. This was a good show, one Keith liked. So that was a plus, and this was a pretty good episode. The beginning of Ian and Mickey. Keith definitely wouldn't mind watching that. 

Ian stormed into Mickey's room right when he heard a knock on the door. Most likely Pidge with soup and cold medicine. He walked to and opened the door, eyes widening as he realized who was standing on his front step. 

Lance. Once again surprising him. Keith couldn't form a word for a second before luckily Lance piped up, "Keith!" and bustled inside. It was cold, beginning of December and Lance was wrapped up. Keith wordlessly led Lance inside to the living room. Red meowed from inside his small house. He looked to the TV as he heard moans. Shit. He hadn't muted it and of course Mickey and Ian were fucking right then. He looked between Lance and the TV and quickly turned it off, his face brightening."I swear-" 

"Shameless, right? That's one of my favorite shows!" Keith couldn't be more thankful for Lance right then. Not only did he bring him soup, tea, medicine, and a blanket, but he liked Shameless and wasn't repulsed by Keith having been watching two guys fucking, almost porn-like quality. Luckily the scene was over when Keith turned the TV back on. Lance settled in beside him on the small couch, handing over the supplies he had brought with him, and sipped his own... eggnog, Keith smelled. 

The two sat silently, watching Shameless. Episode after episode went by before Keith had fallen asleep, gently resting his head on Lance's shoulder. 

Lance was still awake, and smiling softly down at the raven-haired boy next to him. It had been months, Lance figured, and every day the highlight of his day was getting to see Keith. He hadn't seen Keith since high school, and knew Keith didn't remember him. Sure, he was sad. But he knew he had changed a bit since that time. But yeah, he wished Keith remembered him. It wasn't like they best friends or anyways, but it would've been nice for his high school crush to have remembered him. But that didn't matter now. Now, Keith was resting his head on Lance's shoulder, with Shameless playing on the TV. It was pretty great, even if Keith was drooling. That just made it cuter, if Lance was being honest. Lance was content, Keith was asleep, and Ian and Mickey were fucking again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a fat minute since ive updated !! wow a lot has happened but im so excited to get back in this !! i hope y'all enjoy this update :)  
> i'm supposed to be doing homework right now but instead i'm listening to musicals and writing gay fanfiction wow


	4. It Only Takes a Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up, Lance tastes Keith's food, and angst is going to start soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the calm before the storm ;)

When Keith woke up, he was beyond confused. Lance was still asleep, he saw. Wait. 

Lance. 

Lance was with him. 

Keith's nose was stuffed up, his head foggy, and throat sore. He felt like utter shit. His fever had apparently broken sometime during the night, however, so at least he didn't ache and have the chills. Lance had also apparently placed a blanket over the two of them at some point and was snoring peacefully beside him. Keith was beyond embarrassed that Lance saw him so... sick? And... with his walls down. He had no barriers up. Lance saw him asleep, in his home. He hadn't let anyone do that in a long time. 

He slowly got up to get some cold medicine, water, Advil, and to change into something... fresher. His pajamas had been worn for well over twenty four hours and he knew he didn't smell like roses. He took a quick shower, then started making breakfast. He definitely wasn't feeling well, but well enough to make breakfast. Lance had stayed with him all day and night, which was actually really nice, Keith thought. Nice enough for Keith to make breakfast for the other boy, which was a feat. 

Keith started some eggs and bacon, putting toast in the toaster and waiting a little to scramble the eggs in the pan. He started scrambling the eggs, putting in some cream cheese to make it fluffier (his secret ingredient) and finishing the eggs up. Not only could he bake, but cook too. Everyone who ever ate his food absolutely raved about it. 

Lance came stumbling out to the little kitchen area, yawning. "Mm... feeling better?" His eyes widened as he smelled the breakfast Keith was preparing. Keith smiled sheepishly. "Uh, yeah, thanks. Just... for being here and all. I know we dunno each other very well, but it was very nice of you to stay over and stuff." Keith felt awkward, not used to thanking people much. Lance just shrugged. "No problem, man. That's what friends do."

Keith froze. Friends. They were friends, weren't they? Mutuals at the least. After a few moments of silence, Keith realized he should probably say something. "Yeah, of course. You can let me know, too. If you ever need anything." There was another beat of silence before Keith realized that they had never exchanged numbers. "Right, shit, sorry. Here..." He quickly wrote down his number on a scrap of paper. Lance was looking at if as if it were the Holy Grail. "Oh my god, okay, yeah okay I will thank you so much." Lance looked almost shell shocked that he now had Keith's number. 

"Uh.. no problem? Here, the eggs and stuff are ready." He handed a plat over to Lance, who was ogling the food prepared in front of him. Keith sat down across from him at the other side of the small table. Very, very small table. They ate in silence for a few moments before Lance finally spoke up. "Dude, Keith, my man, my buddy. This is the best breakfast I have ever tasted in my entire life. Ever. The eggs are delicious and the toast is perfectly done. How the hell are these so good? I need the recipe oh my god." Lance really did look like he loved the food. Keith was used to people liking it but this was a whole new level. He couldn't help but feel just a tinge of pride in his chest. 

Lance practically inhaled his food. "That was so good oh my god I'm gonna hang out with you just so that I can taste your food I can not believe how fucking amazing that was." Lance looked as content as possible. Keith looked at the clock. "Shit." Cough. "I gotta go to work. And don't you? You're, like, a doctor right? How could you miss an entire day yesterday." Lance looked sheepish. "Uh, sick day. It's all good. And you are not going to work. You look like shit." Keith snorted. "In the nicest way possible! Like... pretty shit." Keith had to control his laughter. "Shit, I really need to think about what I'm going to see. Uh... like... okay just... you're not going to work. You're still sick." Keith grunted his disapproval. "I literally won't let you go to work. I'll just, like, call Shiro or something!" Keith arched an eyebrow. "Where are you gonna get Shiro's number?" 

"From Pidge."

"Since when did you get Pidge's number?"

"Uh... yesterday? We talk sometimes. She's pretty cool." 

This was definitely news to him. "Let me guess, you're friends with Hunk too?" He replied sarcastically. To his surprise, Lance nodded. "Oh yeah, we go way back. We actually were, like, best friends in high school!" Keith almost choked on his coffee. "What the hell? Seriously?" Lance nodded emphatically. "Yeah! We were both super into robotics and stuff, but I went on to med school while he went to culinary school." 

"How long had you guys been friends?" Lance paused, counting on his fingers. "Uh... around five? Six years? I dunno, I kinda lost count. We haven't talked in ages though, I'm so glad that I happened to stumbled into the diner!" Keith chuckled. "Yeah, mhm. Definitely." Keith coughed, his chest aching. "Dude, you're still super sick. C'mon, you're going back to bed." Keith shook his head adamantly. "Nope. No-" Cough. "Bed." Lance only shrugged. "Fine, then couch." He lead Keith over to the couch and sat him down, grabbing the blanket to his right and some pillows. "Alright, uh I'll go out and get some stuff to eat-" His words were cut off by Keith shushing him. "No, just... just stay here, alright? Don't go." Keith hated how weak he sounded. A look of understanding passed over Lance's face. "Of course. I won't." 

The two settled in on the couch, a respectful distance apart yet not too far, which the TV on playing Bravest Warriors.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith was back into work the next day. And weeks went by as usual, Lance coming in almost every day and Keith pretending not to notice. Although he did. He definitely did. Shiro and Matt were still very much so together. Grossly so, if you asked Keith. 

One day, however, a girl came in. She was cute, not Keith's type considering she was a she, but he could tell she was cute in a wholesome way. He heard a clattering noise from the kitchen and turned around to see Hunk come crashing out to the cash register before Keith was even halfway there. "Goooood morning Shay!" Hunk exclaimed, incredibly over-enthusiastically. "How are you? What would you like to order?" Keith chuckled to himself. Ah, so Hunk liked her. Shay seemed flustered and Keith could tell she liked him back. "Um, just a uh... what would you recommend, actually?" Hunk's face practically lit up. "We actually have some amazing peppermint pastries, that are like a croissant with chocolate and candy cane. It's really good. And that paired with... probably a peppermint mocha would be really good." Wow, Keith thought. Hunk must really like this girl, he's rambling more than usual. The girl, Shay, nodded. "That sounds perfect! How much?" Hunk shook his head. "Oh no, it's on the house." 

"Oh! Are you sure? I can pay-"

"Nope! Nope, on the house." Hunk grinned. "Thank you so much Hunk, that's too kind of you."

Keith looked over to find Pidge, Shiro, and Allura all laughing in the corner of the diner, watching the scene unfold. Keith meandered over to where the all stood. "So, Hunk likes her?" he asked the group. Nods went around. "Yeah. A lot. He's, like, practically in love with her." Keith chuckled. "Yeah, he gave her something on the house. He never does that." They all watched Shay smile at Hunk and took her food to a nearby table. Pidge elbowed him. "Speaking of crushes, Keith..." A silence fell over the group as they all turned to look at him. "How's Lance?" Keith's face heated up, but he rolled his eyes nonetheless. "I thought we were talking about Hunk and Shay?" 

"We were, yes," Allura said. 

"And now we're talking about you!" Pidge exclaimed, smirking.

"Keith," Shiro started. "We can tell you like him, and he definitely likes you. You should ask him out!" Keith rolled his eyes again, but was considering it, somewhere in his head. 

"Fine. Maybe." Cheers erupted. "I said maybe! Besides, he hasn't even come in yet today." 

Just then, the bell chimed, signifying someone's arrival. Keith didn't look over, but saw the group's reaction and already knew it was Lance. 

Their faces, however, lost their smirks almost immediately. 

Keith turned around, see Lance. And a girl. 

They were laughing and Lance was seemingly charming her. 

Oh, Keith thought. Maybe Lance didn't like him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright i started this before season 8 dropped and never finished it lmao  
> but i have watched the whole thing !! and wowee guys ,, i don't even know what to say tbh  
> i actually just went to gamestop (voltron socks and spiderman socks ;) ) and the people there  
> 1\. liked my katara necklace  
> 2\. one of the two ladies liked the socks i had picked out and so i asked if she had seen the newest season and she said "im on episode 5!' and her coworker covered her ears since she hadn't watched any of it so the other lady ushered me over and went "does something bad happen to allura? i've seen all these rumors.." and i just went "i can't answer that..." and she groaned. 10/10 definitely going to that gamestop again

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this !! this will be multi chapter, no idea how many chapters, it just depends on how many im able to write :)  
> enjoy !!!!!


End file.
